kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
World within the Magic Stone
containing this world.]] The , also more simply referred to as the , is a world of no riders that appeared in Kamen Rider Wizard's episodes 52-53. This world was ruled by Amadum until his defeat by the 15 Heisei Riders. Description Unlike other worlds, The World of Monsters serves as a sort of afterlife for defeated monsters such as Gurongi and the Fangires. When a monster is defeated by the Kamen Riders, its soul goes into this world. There are also certain Magic Stones in the Main Universe that act like portals to this world. There, the monsters can transform into a human form as well. The other residents of this world also transform into monsters at a certain age in childhood. However some are rejects and live as normal humans. This world is referred by Kamen Rider Decade as the in his first appearance in the episode The Kamen Rider Rings. History After the defeat of Gremlin at an unknown period of time, Haruto Soma is pulled into this world through a magic stone. An earlier version of Kosuke Nitoh, who hadn't yet released Chimera, was also pulled in this world after defeating some Ghouls. Kouta Kazuraba was also pulled into this world when he heard the children crying for help, however after finishing off the monsters as Gaim, he is able to return to his world before the portal closes. It is likely that later on, the Haruto of this world would live up to his vow to become this world's Rider, becoming this world's Wizard. Inhabitants The inhabitants of this world are all the Monsters that have been defeated in the past. *Gurongi **Me-Garima-Ba **Zu-Gooma-Gu (Ultimate Form) **Zu-Zain-Da *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Taurus Ballista **Formica Regia *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **GuldThunder **Sheerghosts **Buzzstinger Hornet **Buzzstinger Wasp **Buzzstinger Bee **Hydragoons *Alternative Zero *Orphnochs **Arch Orphnoch **Armadillo Orphnoch **Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko **Kasha *Worm **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm **Gryllus Worm *Imagin **Molech Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Beetle Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopants **Big T-Rex **Violence Dopant **Anomalocaris Dopant **Masquerade Dopants **Ice Age Dopant *Yummy **Same Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Female) **Kuwagata Yummy **Batta Yummy **Ankylosaurus Yummy *Zodiarts **Orion Zodiarts **Hound Zodiarts **Aquarius Zodiarts **Perseus Zodiarts **Cancer Nova **Dustards *Humans **Haruto **Koyomi **Rinko **Shunpei **Wajima **Old woman **Old man Notes *The World of Monsters is similar to the in the Ultraman series, as both serve as a place for the souls and eventual reincarnation of enemy monsters in their respective franchises. **It is also similar to the from , Wizard's second Super Hero Time partner, where the souls of members end up after being destroyed. *It is unknown how Undeads have wound up in this world, as they have true immortality and can only be "permanently" dealt with by being trapped in Rouze Cards, which can still be compromised. It is most likely these Undead are from the World of Blade that were destroyed by Decade's power. **Similarly, there should be no Dopants or Zodiarts, as users (who vary in being truly evil or misguided then redeemed) of Museum Gaia Memories and Zodiarts Switches revert to human form when defeated. This may be because, in these cases, the monster form itself was sent into this world, instead of the Memory and Switch users. *For some reason, Alternative Zero serves as a monster, instead of a Rider. It is possible that he is the World of Negatives version, as most humans in that world were similarly monsters who took on human form. *It is possible that, due to the cast of Kamen Rider Wizard being here, this world is the A.R. World of Kamen Rider Wizard, similar to how the other Heisei Kamen Riders had A.R. Worlds with some differences. *Despite its name, this world is not actually within the stone, but the Magic Stone acts as a portal to this sub-dimension. *Since only Heisei-era monsters have been present, it is unknown if Showa-era monsters are also present. It is most likely that they also reside here, but were simply just not shown. **It is also unknown if monsters in the seasons after Wizard (such as the Inves, the Roidmudes, the Gamma, the Bugsters and some of the Smash) are also sent here. However, in the penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke is shown to encounter the ghosts of three Roidmudes (Freeze, Sword, and Thief) in a dream experienced during his near-death experience, before they are defeated by Kamen Rider Ghost. Category:Locations Category:A.R. Worlds